Dauntless Life- Living free
by Hungergames0
Summary: Tris has just finished initiation and she and Tobias are living a happy life. There will be a twist later in the story and this is right after the rankings appear. Will is still alive and Al still threw himself into the chasm. Life will be perfect until...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I ranked first

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfic and I'm writing this with my friend. We don't want any hate and we DO NOT OWN Divergent. BTW We're sarting from the rankings. Theme Song: Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars.**

**Tris POV**

1. 1. Tris

2. 2. Uriah

3. 3. Lynn

4. 4. Marlene

5. 5. Peter

6. 6. Will

7. 7. Christina

Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. All around me the Dauntless are pounding their fists. It's extremely irritating. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up beaming.

"You think giving you a hug would give too much away?" he says

"You know I really don't care anymore."

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

I pull away and see Christina and Will staring at us like I murdered elephant and have it lifted over my head. Their mouths are open and their eyes are wide.

" You little cheater, I knew you couldn't possibly get ranked first. You were sleeping with the instructor." Screams Peter.

I hear Tobias roar behind me and I honestly don't care if he rips Peter apart with is own teeth.

Then all of a sudden Peter bursts into song. _Is he bipolar?_

The Christina burst out, "I think your right Tris he is."

_Did I say that outloud._

**_"_**Yup"

"Do you want to go somewhere" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Sure" I whisper back. Then Tobias and I start heading in the direction of his apartment.

**I'm A little page break short stout hear is my bold lettering now back to the story.**

When we reach his apartment he unlocks the door and walks in. I walk in shortly after him. I haven't been here since he rescued me from the chasm. I automatically think of Al.

I turn and see he has a new lamp. _Is that my face. Talk about an obsession. Wait, what the heck is that a full body cardboard cutout. _I'm flattered and extremely creeped out at the same time. _I really shouldn't tell him that he would probably think I think of him as his father. _

"I see you found the cutout that Zeke gave me," Tobias walks in saying, " He gave that to me and honestly is really weird, I think he thinks im obsessed with you."

"Well that's relief it was kinda creeping me out," I say.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down in a chair. Tobias walks in after.

"What would you like for dinner," Tobias asks.

"How about we go out," I say, " There is that new restraint in the pit, why don't we go there."


	2. Chapter 2- The Date

**A/N: I'm updating again. I really hope you guys like this. I am really looking forward to updating this a lot. Thanks read and review, WE LOVE ****_CONSTRUCTIVE _****CRITICISM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or quotes from divergent.**

**PS- Every chapter will be in Tris POV unless said otherwise.**

**Chapter 2- The Date**

I leave Tobias' apartment and I head to the dorms so I can get ready.

Once I get to the dorms Christina asks, " Where did you guys go, no... you guys didn't did you?"

"No, Chris. Remember my fear. Anyway To-Four asked me to go out to dinner with him. Can you get me ready?" I reply.

"Of course I can. I love giving you makeovers and anyway this is like a one time thing you are going to let me do so YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Christina ramble yells.

After 2 hours Christina is finally done.  
>-<p>

I'm walking to the Pit when arms wrap around my waist. My first instinct kicks in and I end up punching Tobias right in the face. I turn around," Tobias I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you in the face. This is kinda how I got kidnapped and it scared me and I really didn't mean to punch yo-"

I'm cut of by Tobias, " Tris you shouldn't be apologizing it should be me. I didn't think and now i ruined it. But on the other hand," he lowers his voice, "You look good Tris."

"Thank you. Do you really remember saying that I thought you were drunk," I respond.

"I wasn't drunk, I just wanted to talk to you and that was my excuse," Tobias blurts out.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Four," I reply.

"I'm your very friendly boyfriend and when i lo-like some one this much I guess I'm different," He responds

I don't know if I heard him right, but it sounded like he was about to say love. _Does he really love me! _If I wasn't wearing the heels and skin tight dress that Christina forced me into I would suggest we race, but whatever.

We arrive at the restaurant and Tobias tells our names and they take us to a seat.

"So Tris, what job are going to pick?" I'm asked by Tobias.

"Hmm... I was actually thinking about being a tattoo artist and training the transfers with you. How does that sound?" I reply.

"That's great I can't wait to work with you and maybe I might just come in and get a tattoo from you."

After our great dinner I ask Tobias," Could I possibly stay with you tonight? I don't think I exactly want to be in the same room with and angry Peter. He hates me especially since I came in first."

"Of coarse you can."

An with that we head back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3 Jobs and Apartments

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm writing another chapter tonight. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

I wake up to find I am in Tobias's arms. _I don't remember falling alseep like this. _I glance over at the clock. _Crap! It's 9:30. I have to be in the Pit in an hour. _

After I look back at the clock I find that Tobias is still sleeping. I decide to wake him up the fun way. A bucket of cold water. I head into the kitchen and and find a pan. I fill it up will freezing cold water and walk back over to the bed. I quickly dump the water over his sleeping form and jump away. I don't plan on facing his wrath.

"AHH! Tris what the heck was that! I'M FREEZING! You are definitely going to regret this!" That's what i meant about the wrath of Tobias.

"Sorry Toby, but I really needed you to wake up. We have an hour to get to the Pit for me to choose my job and get my apartment," I respond nonchanantly as if nothing happened, " I only wanted you to be awake when I leave to go to the dorms."

"Did you just callme Toby," he asks puzzled.

"Yes, yes i did. Do you have a problem with that Mr. Grouchy Pants." I responded, smirking.

He chuckles, " I don't like it Trissy."

I scowl and walk out the door.

**Page Break**

I'm walking back to the dorms when out of no where Peter jumps out.

"STIFF! Where were. oh wait, I know! you were with the boyfriend of yours. Or i guess you could have been with another person. You are such a slut," Peter says seriously.

I turn around from where I am and go over to Peter. First I punch him in the stomach. Then I move to his face. After that I swipe his feet out from under him. I get down on top of him and knock him out with one punch to the temple.

Then at the worst possible time Uriah comes running down the hall ways. " I heard What Peter called you. Then I heard punching noises are you ok?"

I respond simply with looking to the ground and pointing at Peters unconscious figure. then I say, "Maybe you should take him to the infirmary." I then walk away.  
>I then am walking towards the dorm to get ready. Once I make to the dorms I stat getting dressed.<p>

**Page Break**

After getting dressed I make my way down to the Pit where everybody has started gathering. I walk over to Tobias and see his is talking to Will and Christina.

"Hey Four. Oh and Hey Will, Christina," I say once I get over there.

"INITIATES! Listen Up! You will now choose jobs! Tris you're first!" Eric bellows.

"I will work in the tattoo parlor and I would also like to train transfer initiates with Four!" I respond a little to enthusiastically.

"Alright you have apartment 46," replies Eric coldly.

_YESSSSS! My apartment is next door to Tobias's. _I run over to Tobias and we walk out of the pit before I can hear what other's job choices are.

**Page Break**

We end up at our spot in the chasm. I start to think about our first kiss. It feels like so long ago. I look over to Tobias and he looks over to me and presses his lips to mine. After what feels like hours I pull back and what happens next amazes me.

" I might be in love with you, I'm waiting till I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you. We should get you some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

"Maybe I already am sure and I just don't want to frighten you"

"You should know better."

"Fine, I love you."

"I Love you too."

The Tobias whips a small folded peice of paper out of his pocket. Then says, "Maybe I already did make a chart."

I open the piece of paper and find a Pie Chart with the title _How Much I love Tris _I look down and it says 100%. I am completely touched.


	4. Chapter 4- Truth or Dare

**A/N: Potential Idea for the story at the bottom please read.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Divergent **

**Chapter 4**

"TRUTH OR DARE AT MY PLACE IN 20 MINUTES!" yells Zeke. I get up and walk out of the chasm. I start heading towards my apartment to get ready. I have never been to a dauntless party and I sure don't know what truth or dare is.

Tobias and I are walking back to his and my apartments and Uriah stops us, "Did you hear about the truth or dare party."

"Yes of course we did your brother is the loudest person in dauntless," Tobias responds.

"No need to be so mean Four," retorts Uriah.

**PAGE BREAK- My name is Bob and I'm a page break ya and you can call me chad because we are tight yo**

Tobias meets me outside my apartment and we start walking over to Zeke's. We walk hand in hand in a comfortable silence.

When we reach Zeke's apartment the music is blaring and I can already smell beer. It makes me want to puke. It's disgusting.

When we walk in Zeke screeches, "IF YOU ARE NOT ONE OF MY CLOSE FRIENDS PLEASE REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY HOME!"

People start filing out and the only people who are left are: Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, Eric (he refused to leave), Shauna, Peter (he also refused to leave), and me.

Uriah starts explaining, "So for those of you who haven't played this before I will give instructions. For truth you have to answer a question truthfully and for dare you have to do a dare. If you do not want to do it. The penalty is that you have to take off and article of clothing. Shoes and socks DO NOT count."

Then Zeke screams, "My house I go first."

"Four, my main man, truth or dare."

"Dare," he says calmly.

"I dare you to call Tris's brother and tell him you got her pregnant," Zeke dares.

"OK," I gasp as he says he will.

I give him the phone number and he calls. Caleb answers shortly and Tobias puts the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello, Caleb Prior speaking what may I assist you with," Caleb answers.

"Hello, this is Four. I just called to say I got your sister pregnant, and I plan leaving her and going to the factionless, she may need your assistance," Tobias replies. I lightly punch him for saying he would leave.

"WHERE ARE YOU I'M COMING OVER THERE NOW!?" Caleb responds with anger prominent in his voice.

"We are in apartment 306. By the way don't tell your sister she doesn't know about me leaving," Tobias says nonchalantly.

I hear Tobias hang up the phone. Everyone bursts out laughing including me. I can't wait to see Caleb my scrawny brother try to beat up Tobias.

Tobias turns to Will, "Truth or dare."

"I'm scared of what you might do, so truth," Will answers.

"Have you and Christina done it?" Tobias asks.

Will blushes and so does Christina. "Yes," Will says sheepishly.

Will turns to Peter, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare, what could you possibly do to me," responds Peter.

"Alright, I dare you to hang over the chasm for 5 minutes," Will says a little too excited.

I keep a straight face but in my mind I can hear the hallelujah chorus. I see Tobias is smirking and I automatically know we are think the same thing.

Before Peter can respond, Caleb bursts through the door. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS FOUR," Shouts Caleb. Tobias raises his hand and goes up to Caleb. I can tell by the look on Caleb's face he is petrified in fear. Tobias is so much bigger than him.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister or I swear I will personally kill you," Caleb says.

"I would never hurt your sister, we are playing truth or dare and that was my dare. Your sister knows about the whole thing. She was right beside me the entire time," Tobias responds deadly quiet. Quiet with Tobias is never a good sign.

I speak up, "Caleb would you like to play with us."

"Why not," he responds.

Behind me I hear Tobias groan and I shoot him a look. He is going to have to live with the fact that my brother is going to play truth or dare with us.

Peter finally responds to his dare by taking his shirt off and mumbling something, about liking his life too much to die, under his breath. Then he speaks.

"Caleb, Truth or dare."

"Truth please," responds Caleb.

"Alright, what is the most unabnegation thing you have ever done?" asks Peter.

"When we were in abnegation I used to sneak out of the house to see this girl. And one time we did _it_," Caleb answers.

"Wait, so you mean you are allowed to go around doing that with Susan, and I can't even have a boyfriend," I coldly say to him.

"Well you're younger than me."

"I think it is time for Four and I to go. See you guys later," I say to the rest of the group.

**Page Break**

Tobias and I arrive at his and my apartment we say our goodbyes and go to our apartments to sleep.

**A/N: I was think should Tris take an interest in painting and tobias in music. PM me or review with your answers and I won't update until I have three reviews total. and I would also like to say that I have so many reads and I so happy I do. Thanks guys.**

**-Hungergames0**


End file.
